


The Right Moment

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, First Time, Humor, Semi-Public Sex, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god, you are too cute. You think you have to seduce me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Karen/Marci - seduction.
> 
> Takes place after season 1, but no spoilers.

“Karen Page, your problem is,” Marci gasps, lips hardly leaving Karen’s throat, “you have shitty timing.”

Karen shivers, hardly hearing Marci’s words as the blood pounds in her ears. Marci has a thigh between her legs, pressing her tight up against her apartment door, knee _right there_ where Karen’s underwear is getting wet beneath her dress, and she expects Karen to _talk_.

“You sit there like a little tease in that bar…that _awful_ bar, I might add,” Marci growls, hurriedly unbuttoning the front of Karen’s dress, eyes hot, “looking at me with your big eyes, playing footsie with me like we’re a couple of cheerleaders at a goddamn diner.”

Karen huffs out a breathless laugh, hands tangling in Marci’s hair. She feels like all she can do is hang on for the ride. “I wasn’t teasing…I was _seducing_.”

Marci stops for a moment, hands pressed hot against Karen’s thighs beneath her dress, and stares. “Oh my god, you are too cute. You think you have to seduce me?”

Karen just looks back, face blushing. “Yeah, I guess.”

Marci laughs, the sound bouncing off the hallway walls, and without any preamble, presses the heel of her palm against Karen’s cunt through her underwear, the pressure pulling a groan low from Karen’s throat. “Baby, with a face like yours, don’t worry about seduction. You have me. Now _fuck_ me.”

“Got it,” Karen manages, and finally fumbles open the apartment door with one hand, Marci’s mouth still warm on her neck.


End file.
